


Genius Siblings

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Genius Danny Mahealani, Genius Lydia Martin, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Genius Theo Raekin, Muder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: Natalie Martin is a Foster Mother who only takes on the most difficult of cases.Not the bullies or the shoplifters or the runaways.She takes in the worst of the worst.The geniuses.The murderers.The torturers.But she doesn't curb their behavior.She encourages it.Anything to make her children happy.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski & Danny Mahealani & Theo Raekin
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Genius Siblings

Natalie Martin was a successful Aerospace engineer with millions to her name. She had once been married to an insurance investigator but they divorced after he cheated on her with a string of secretaries and it became clear that she was infertile.

Alone, in a big mansion, she spent all her time designing spaceships and military aircrafts, while building high tech satellites on the side.  
She was lonely, and had way more money than she knew what to do with.

Then she got an idea.

She became a sought after foster mother, one who specialized in difficult cases. Not the kids who had anger issues or ran away often, not those who bullied or screamed or shoplifted. But the kids who were too smart for the conventional household, those with genius level IQs who committed major crimes out of boredom.

She was hard to get a hold of. She had made a name for herself and she only took in the extreme of extremes.

She currently had 4 kids.  
3 boys and 1 girl, all dangerous, all with criminal records, all scarily genius.

Lydia Martin was the only girl and the only one who took Natalie's last name.  
She specialized in chemistry and mathematics and had a problem with using Molotov cocktails to solve all her problems. She had been given to Natalie after building a bomb out of boredom and setting it off in a mall. Shed been sent to juvie for the murder of 14 people but had talked her way back into the system and ended up at Natalie's.

Danny Mahealani was a Hawaiian boy who had gotten in trouble for repeatedly hacking the CIA, FBI, NASA, and the rest of the alphabet soup.  
A SWAT team had stormed his room, not knowing he was just a kid, and found several classified blueprints and documents being used as wallpaper.  
He had taken 97% of the classified documents from governments around the world and read them. With his eidetic memory he couldn't forget what he had seen and was now considered a risk to international security and had several Letter agents following him everywhere.  
They couldn't arrest him, for the information he possessed was worse than blackmail and could start a world war or nuclear arms race.  
He had a technology ban on everything from computers and phones to pagers and MP3 players.  
He ignored it.

Stiles Stilinski had the highest IQ out of all of them. He was a master in most fighting styles and weapons and was always armed to the teeth.  
After his father's death in the line of duty and his mother manipulating him into killing her, he became extremely paranoid. He had been sent to Natalie after becoming a preteen mafia boss for the entirety of the west coast. He dealt illegal arms and drugs and killed without remorse. Only his closest associates knew of his age and were sufficiently terrified of him to not say anything.  
Once you watch an 8 year old skin someone alive and lick the knife clean while laughing you are sufficiently cowed.

Theo, while still holding a record breaking IQ like his siblings, had the lowest IQ out of everyone. This had people underestimate him, which was a fatal mistake.  
He specialized in biology and had been arrested for torture and human experimentation. After breaking out easily 12 times even from the highest security prisons (sometimes just to get ice cream) he had been given to Natalie in hopes of reigning him in.  
It wasn't working.

Life at the Martin household was interesting. Each child had their own gigantic room with whatever they wanted.  
Lydia had a chemistry lab better than some professional ones.  
Danny had an entire wall of screens and a large C shaped desk with keyboards, and tech galore.  
Stiles had a place to build whatever weapons he liked and chemically engineer some of his drugs, and a fancy office to hold meetings.  
Theo had a space like an OR and a high end sanitation system where he could experiment.

Natalie didn't care if her kids hurt or killed people; if Danny broke the law daily by using a microwave, let alone his wall of screens; if Theo kidnapped people and brought them through the front room to torture them upstairs (the day the soundproofing in his room failed was annoying but not an issue); if Lydia blew up buildings on the regular; if Stiles sold drugs and weapons and controlled the entirety of the west coast and a bit more, and often came home covered head to toe in blood.  
She loved them all the same and bought them what they needed. And they loved her dearly in return.

They had all been homeschooled their whole lives and had all technically graduated college already (everyone but Danny had several PHDs, he found no use for one) but one saturday, a month before the beginning of sophomore year, she called her children down to talk.

Theo was the first in the living room, he bound down the stairs, arms covered in blood to the elbows. Natalie raised a perfect brow when he tried to sit on the couch and he grinned sheepishly before going to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.  
Rule one of the Martin household was 'no bodily fluids, chemicals, or other staining substances in the living room'.  
Lydia pranced down after him, hanging up the lab coat and goggles on a hook next to the stairs revealing a dark green designer dress. She sat carefully and properly on the sofa. 

"What's this about? You don't usually call us down when Stiles is in a meeting.”

Danny, having already been in the living room for once in his life, put his laptop to the side and continued to type out code one handed and without looking. “He’s going to be really annoyed. Last time we interrupted, some goons stole part of his Meth stock and he had to drive out to Oregon to hunt them down. He was in a terrible mood for weeks.”

“I apologized!” Theo exclaimed as he sat in his armchair.

“Well that didn't get me back my million dollars did it?” Stiles appeared at the top of the stair and slid down the bannister, throwing a smile at Natalie when she shook her head fondly.

“Hey Mom! What's going on?” He sat next to Lydia on the couch and tucked her feet up onto his lap.

“I've decided that you guys are going to start at BHHS when school starts up again.”, she held up her hand to silence the impending protests, “None of you know how to socialize. And I get that everyone is dumber than you but that means nothing in the face of basic conversation. And Danny has never even been to school before! The only people in the room who regularly interact with other humans are Stiles and Theo. But Theo immediately kills whoever he talks to, and Stiles threatening people thrice his age isn't really socializing.”

The teens all grumbled their displeasure. It wasn't like Theo was trying to kill them he just hadn't figured out how not to yet. Stiles really had no other way to talk to old men who tried to steal his money. Lydia didn't talk to anyone who she deemed too stupid, which was everyone. Danny had no excuse because he never left the house. Ever.

“Well…” Danny hesitated, “it can't be too bad. I'll have to doctor our records, let the school know about your guys’ doctorates while simultaneously erasing our criminal records and framing us to need the sports credits to give them a reason to accept. Ill have to make up transcripts for me and put them in some school system to give them legitimacy, frame me wanting a transfer.”

Natalie nodded in acceptance knowing doctored records was the only way to go. She refocused their attention in order to negotiate terms.

“Okay, I know you guys don't actually need the schooling outside of the benefits sports credits would give you. But I expect you guys to try not to alienate everyone. Theo, you can't kill or experiment on any of your classmates, Lydia no explosions, Danny no hacking anyone's records out of spite, Stiles….i'm not even going to try just don't antagonize anyone.”

Stiles gaped, offended, but found no support in his siblings who laughed and smirked in agreement.


End file.
